A love so told
by doc boy
Summary: Reflecting on their lives and relationship on their wedding day, Sakura and Shaoran have nothing to do, but look at the very bright future that laid ahead...


A love so told

I do not own card captor Sakura

Sakura basked in her new husband's embrace as they slow danced on the dance floor on their wedding day. She rested her head in his trusty shoulder as he had one arm around her soft shoulders, and the other hand was holding her own. She enjoyed the bliss of the semi silence, broken only by the soft jazz music played by the band. She hummed softly.

"Shaoran?"

"Yeah honey?"

"Remember how we first met?" she asked and he smirked with a soft chuckle.

"Of course. We were ten and I just came in from Hong Kung and I tried to take away your Clow Cards"

"And you tried to attack me…" she teased and he chuckled.

"Yeah. Guilty as charged." He admitted but then she smiled.

"But then you changed right? Before long we became friends and then best friends…"

"And then lovers…" he finished.

"Yeah…" she agreed as she looked into his eyes.

"I remember the time we were trapped in an elevator and I fell through a hole in the wall caused by Eriol's magic and you called me by my first name for the first time. It made me feel wonderful…" she smiled and he smiled back.

"I'm glad," he said as they continued to dance.

"Yet I was oblivious to how you felt about me. The sings were everywhere, especially your constant blushing, but I never picked up on it…"

"You did after I told you…"

"Yeah. I only realized the next day how I felt about you and I let you know right at the last minute before you had to go home," she said and her expression turned sad from the memory. Shaoran kissed her hair slightly and pulled her closer.

"I know it was hard for you but I promised you I'll be back again and I did come back. That's what important…"

"I know. After we were back we were inseparable."

He smirked.

"That we were. Remember our first kiss?"

"I certainly do. It was in my back yard. It was summer, there were fireflies, we were sitting on the swing, and we slowly leaned forward and shared our first kiss. It was wonderful."

"Can you believe it's been four years since then?" he asked and she looked at him again.

"Yes my love. I can," she said and they kissed passionately as he they wrapped their arms around each other. Once parted, she continued to dance with him while peering into his eyes.

"Now look at us." She said.

"We're nineteen and happily married. May we have many more years together to come…" she said and he kissed her hand.

"Till the day I die my love…," he said and she kissed his hand too and leaned back on his chest.

"And mine too Shaoran… mine too…" she said as they continued to dance. During dinner that night, the couple each gave their own speech as the family and friends that were there listened. Shaoran spoke first.

"Love is soothing yet confusing and painful at the same time. When I first met Sakura, we didn't get along very well. I wasn't very nice to her but she never retaliated. Soon after, I began to succumb to her smiles and cheerful attitude and personality. Within a few months, we became friends and I soon found myself blushing at her kindness and sweetness…," he said and gazed at her for a moment before continuing.

"A while after that, the blushing increased, yet she still didn't notice. While in fifth grade I started calling her by her first name and she did mine, but as curious as it sounds, no one was surprised at that. I think they knew we would become a couple before we did. Towards the end of sixth grade when we were twelve, I told Sakura I was in love with her but because she was oblivious to my signs of attraction she was shocked and didn't know what to say. When that happened, I felt terrible she didn't say she loved me back and I ran off. The next morning, things were awkward at school, but later that day I had to go home to Hung Kung but she came just in time to say she loves me back. We exchanged a brief hug and with that, said our goodbyes for the next two years. After I had returned, we were tight as glue and have been ever since. So let me say this now. To my dear Sakura, my we have many happy years together to come and be together for eternity and beyond…" he smiled and everyone went 'aww…'

Sakura was deeply moved by his words. She brought him into a big hug and warm kiss before she gave her speech. She stood up to the microphone and opened her mouth.

"It's been a wild ride. When I first met Shaoran, we didn't quite get along but I knew there was good in him. When we first became friends, I was happy; when we became best friends, I was very happy; then when we fell in love, I was elated; when we shared our first kiss; I was over the moon. But now that my dear Shaoran and I are married, I know I'll be happy forever, and I feel so lucky that I have chosen a soulmate as wonderful as you, my love. Love you forever, my dear Shaoran…" she smiled at him and blew him a kiss. Everyone in the crowd got emotional again, as the young couple kissed briefly again as they sat down at their table and resumed their meal. But the first thing they did, was douse their throats with a lot of water after all the dancing and talking.

When the evening was finally over, they went home, laid in bed, and cuddled under the covers. Sakura had her head resting in Shaoran's chest as he had his arm around her shoulder as she slowly drifted to sleep. When she did, he kissed her hair slightly and soon closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber, glad his immense happiness wasn't a dream…

The end…

Well there you go. Another Sakura/Shaoran fluff story. Hope you liked it.

Reviews are most welcome…

Peace out…


End file.
